1000 Words of Arabella Figg
by CossetteLune
Summary: Five 200 word drabbles about Mrs Figg, most of which are from her tragic younger years. Written as challenge pieces.
1. Mortimer Figg

Written for the Character of the week challenge by Fire the Cannon. The challenge was one character, and five drabbles. I made each drabble exactly 200 words.

**Disclaimer: **I am not creative enough to own such a character or universe.

First challenge, Arabella Figg in a romantic relationship.

* * *

**1000 Words of Arabella Figg**

_CossetteLune_

"I don't care that you're a squib, you are beautiful and whatever my family wants to say doesn't matter."

The words Arabella Tanner had always wanted to hear were now coming from this man's lips. A wizard, of pure blood, was admitting his love to her and she couldn't believe it was real. "Do you mean it?"

"I will run from my family if that is what it takes."

Her heart melted and they ran away together immediately. Neither of them realised just what the cost would be. Now Arabella Tanner was standing at the grave of Mortimer Figg, her eyes bloodshot and tears burned down her cheeks. Never had she imagined the lengths these families would go to hide anything they found shameful. Still she could picture her lovers father bursting in, threatening Arabella until she ran and hid, instead he took his drunken anger out on his own son. Not even a flinch as he watched his son fall dead to the ground. And it was because she ran. In that moment she felt like the weakling squib she was always assumed to be. The only person who ever made her feel equal was gone, because of her.

* * *

Review's are appreciated because these are so short I don't even know if there is any quality in them. So let me know!

Love,

_CL_


	2. Outcasts

Written for the Character of the week challenge by Fire the Cannon. The challenge was one character, and five drabbles. I made each drabble exactly 200 words.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Second challenge, Arabella Figg in a platonic relationship.

* * *

**1000 Words of Arabella Figg**

_CossetteLune_

Never would Arabella Figg mention where her name came from or her background. The shame still enveloped her, her life was quiet and she had an important job with the Order. But when a familiar situation came up she had to interfere, even if it did arise questions from her past. "Lupin, don't be stupid. She makes you feel normal right? Makes you forget that you are a werewolf, and reminds you that you are just as good as everyone else around."

"Of course she does. That's what she does to everyone. But that doesn't change the fact-"

"You care for her," she did not give him the chance to interrupt, "and she makes you feel special and important. So you are being idiotic. Take my advice and do not let that sort of love go to waste." He was going to argue so she looked him straight in the eyes, "Trust me, Remus Lupin. Do not ask about my life but know this, if I were ever given an opportunity like that, I would do anything to not mess it up. But I believe it only happens once per lifetime, and I will not watch you muck it all."

* * *

Her and Remus have always been outcasts of their own sort so I would love to see them talking, something I never thought of until this challenge, so thank you to Fire the Cannon!

With love,

_CL_


	3. Squib

Written for the Character of the week challenge by Fire the Cannon. The challenge was one character, and five drabbles. I made each drabble exactly 200 words.

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

Third challenge, Arabella Figg involving Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley in some way.

* * *

**1000 Words of Arabella Figg**

_CossetteLune_

"I guess that squib won't be going next week, _luckily_." An eleven year old Arabella was sitting in her front yard, desperately trying to wave around her fathers wand before he found it missing and demanded it back. No matter how many times she was told it was useless, she would not give up. There was only one week left to prove that she was magical and show up the girls in her neighborhood who had done nothing but made the poor girls life torture since they discovered her lack of magic.

"I will go to Hogwarts!" She shouted at them, tears gushing from her eyes. While attempting to push them back the girls laughed at her expense and ran away, still gossiping about how disgusting it was that they knew a squib. "I will," she repeated to herself. "I am important too. I can do things." She could no longer see through her tears so she threw the stolen wand across the lawn. "One day I'll show them. One day I will be the best witch in the world." Although her words sounded firm, her heart dropped because if she had real magic, it would have shown by now.

* * *

Poor squib, I feel like this is quite like Petunia to be honest, oops... Review please?

With love,

_CL_


	4. Judged

Written for the Character of the week challenge by Fire the Cannon. The challenge was one character, and five drabbles. I made each drabble exactly 200 words.

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

Fourth challenge, Arabella Figg written in first person.

* * *

**1000 Words of Arabella Figg**

_CossetteLune_

Since I was seventeen years old I had been spending my life convincing myself that I was every bit as good as the magical world I had ran from. For the past fifteen years I've been assigned to look after the most important wizard of our time, and now that he really needs me to come through, I am choking on my own words. All the confidence I have taught myself is faltering. Standing in front of a jury of witches and wizards, I can hardly remember my own name. Internally I'm screaming and crying and kicking myself while externally I can not even comprehend their questions or give them the answers I have rehearsed in my head. I wanted to come in, confident and knowledgable. Now they surely think they were wasting their time talking to a barely literate squib. It is the third time they have to repeat the question, I stumble over my words and give them an answer they are not even looking for. If the entire Order falls over this, it will be all my fault. Again, I will have to live with overwhelming guilt. And again, never will I return to the magical world.

* * *

Sooo... all you Mrs Figg fans out there, how am I doing? (Also how is my present tense, it's something I'm really bad at so I don't know why I put myself up to that. Even with only 200 words.)

Love always,

_CL_


	5. Sweden

Written for the Character of the week challenge by Fire the Cannon. The challenge was one character, and five drabbles. I made each drabble exactly 200 words.

**Disclaimer: **Arabella Figg is not mine, nor is Sweden.

Fifth challenge, Arabella Figg using the prompt of the week. (Which was Sweden.)

* * *

**1000 Words of Arabella Figg**

_CossetteLune_

"Why Sweden?" The innocent young girl asked her angry father.

"I've heard that's where all the other messed up witches go."

"I'm a messed up witch?" Arabella asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

He shrugged, "I don't even know _if_ you're a witch."

"But you and momma are witches."

"Then maybe you ain't ours. Which is why you should run to Sweden."

"All alone?" Her voice quavered, so far, all alone. For an eight year old girl, it is impossible to comprehend.

Her father answered bluntly, "I"m tired of having to stare my own disappointment in the eye all day and all night. I don't want to see you anymore."

Cheeks burning, and legs shaking, the girl only stood still, not knowing what more to say. She was a disappointment? Her father wanted her to leave? It had to be a mistake, but never had she seen him more serious. He threw her a small bag and told her to get out. Arabella went out the yard and wandered down the road, each step felt like a thousand pounds. Finally her mother ran after her and swooped Arabella up. She would be allowed to stay. "For now," Arabella's father reminded her.

* * *

There is absolutely no reasoning in my head how Sweden made me think of this drabble, but it did. Therefore I am more than ready for critiques or really any sort of review at all.

With love,

_CL_


End file.
